User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Jocelyn (The Walking Dead)
Boy, we need to create more pages, and that’s not just including the non canon versions of villains. Today, I’m going to propose a villain from AMC’s The Walking Dead episode, Scars. The villains name: Jocelyn. Who is Jocelyn, and What Has She Done? Jocelyn is a one shot character appearing in flashbacks of the season 9 episode, Scars. She’s an old friend of Michonne’s who seemed really kind, but if they only knew... Jocelyn first appeared chronologically sometime after the second time skip of the mid-season finale, right after the supposed demise and disappearance of Rick Grimes. Jocelyn, along with her friend, Mitchell, and a kid named Winnie approached the Alexandrian Safe Zone, and were welcomed in by Michonne, who recognized Jocelyn as an old friend from college. After spending some time together, Jocelyn told Michonne that she will find Rick someday if she tried and believed hard enough. The next morning, Jocelyn and her companions were gone. Michonne noticed that a preschool aged Judith had been kidnapped, and one of the Alexandrians had been murdered for watching the kidnapping. Michonne and Daryl found Jocelyn in an abandoned school and find out that she leads a cult of preschool children that she kidnapped during the apocalypse and had brainwashed into an army of child soldiers. She had them trained into stone cold killers and skilled survivalists. Michonne and Daryl were captured, tied up, and had one of the kids burn an "X" on their backs. Jocelyn explains this by saying that "the kids can't be soft like she once was". Michonne and Daryl escape, and Jocelyn sends three of her "children" after them to save her own skin. She gloats that children are just as capable of killing as adults, but with an added bonus, there's the fact that most grown-ups simply cannot bring themselves to kill children in turn. At the time, Michonne was pregnant with R.J., and Jocelyn’s children go after her womb, and actually almost manage to slice her open. With no choice but to resort to violence, Michonne knocked out three children and went after Jocelyn, who tried to kill her with a plank. Michonne gets the upper hand, and violently stabs Jocelyn to death. But even after her death, Jocelyn’s henchmen and children still swear loyalty to her. Judith was being held hostage in an RV, and Jocelyn’s group try to attack Michonne, despite her pleas not to. She was forced to kill all of Jocelyn’s child soldiers (much to her horror) to save Judith from getting killed by Winnie. Heinousness AMC’s The Walking Dead has a very somewhat high standard, but it’s softer than the comic books and the video games. However, Simon met those heinous standards easily, proving to be more vicious than Negan. There are villains out there who still have redeeming qualities or do not go the extra mile. Jocelyn, however, has proven how heinous she is when it comes to brainwashing children and using them as cannon fodder. Something that was previously unseen on this show. Mitigating Factors Her friendship with Michonne was never shown in a positive light. She was already evil, post apocalypse, when she reunited with Michonne, and their friendship was never explained pre apocalypse. She showed no remorse when she orchestrated the kidnapping of at least a dozen children and brainwashed them into stone cold killers. She also tried to murder Michonne and her unborn son while gloating. It’s also notable that the title, Scars, has left Michonne with physical and emotional scars after her encounter with Jocelyn. Final Verdict That’s a yes. Time for Jocelyn to take her place as the 6th Pure Evil villain of The Walking Dead franchise. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals